Hideout
Description Features Modules Air Filtering Unit Bitcoin farm (Times are rough estimates) |-| Level 2= :Construction Requirements: :*Generator (Level 3) :*15x CPU Fan :*5x Power supply unit :*5x Printed circuit board :*2x Phase control relay ::Construction time: 36 Hours :Bonuses: :*Additional slots (Times are rough estimates) |-| Level 3= :Construction Requirements: :*Solar Power (Level 1) :*25x CPU Fan :*10x Silicone tube :*1x Electric motor :*2x Pressure gauge ::Construction time: 72 Hours :Bonuses: :*Additional slots (Times are rough estimates) |} Booze generator |} Generator Heating Illumination Intelligence Center |} Lavatory |-| Level 2= :Construction Requirements: :*Water collector (Level 1) :*3x Corrugated hose :*5x A pack of screws :*1x Electric drill :Construction time: 3 Hours :Bonuses: :*Extended Production :Production: |-| Level 3= :Construction Requirements: :*Water collector (Level 2) :*6x Corrugated hose :*2x Pressure gauge :*1x A set of tools :*3x Xenomorph sealing foam :Construction time: 7 Hours :Bonuses: :*Extended Production :Production: |} Library Medstation |-| Level 2= :Construction Requirements: :*50,000 ₽ :*1x Medical bloodset :*3x Saline solution :*Therapist (Level 2) :*Skill "Health" (Level 2) :Construction time: 3 Hours :Bonuses: :*Health regeneration rate :Production: |-| Level 3= :Construction Requirements: :*150,000 ₽ :*5x Saline solution :*1x LEDX Skin Transilluminator :*Therapist (Level 3) :*Skier (Level 2) :*Skill "Vitality" (Level 3) :Construction time: 12 Hours :Bonuses: :*Health regeneration rate :Production: |} Nutrition unit |-| Level 2= :Construction Requirements: :*Lavatory (Level 2) :*4x Wrench :*2x Corrugated hose :*5x Heat-exchange alkali surface washer :*1x Phase control relay :Bonuses: :*Energy regeneration rate :*Health regeneration rate :Construction time: 4 Hours :Production: |-| Level 3= :Construction Requirements: :*Lavatory (Level 3) :*125,000 ₽ :*3x Coffee Majaica :*3x Sodium bicarbonate :*Skill "Metabolism" (Level 3) :Bonuses: :*Energy regeneration rate :*Health regeneration rate :*Hydration regeneration rate :Construction time: 14 Hours :Production: |} Rest Space Scav case |} Security Shooting range Solar power Stash Vents Water collector |} Workbench |-| Level 2= :Construction Requirements: :*3x A set of tools :*2x Electric drill :*6x Bolts :*Ragman (Level 2) :Construction time: 3 Hours :Bonuses: :*Improved production :Production: |-| Level 3= :Construction Requirements: :*195,000 ₽ :*2x Pliers Elite :*FireKlean gun lube :*Mechanic (Level 3) :Construction time: 11 Hours :Bonuses: :*Further improved production :Production: |} Retired Modules Christmas tree |} Consumable goods *Expeditionary fuel tank - Last aprx. 14 hours 28 minutes, 28 hours with Solar Power. *FP-100 filter absorber - Last aprx. 20 hours. *Metal fuel tank - Last aprx. 24 hours 5 minutes, 48 hours with Solar Power. *Water filter - Last aprx. 9 hours. Trivia *Ammunition used at the Shoting range is not consumed permanently. *Upgrading any part of the hideout doesn't require electricity. *The time in the hideout for upgrading modules, fuel consumption or production is based on real-world time and not play-time. *The Lavatory doesn't require electricity in order to produce items. Gallery Images Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_1.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_2.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_3.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_4.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_5.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_6.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_7.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_8.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_9.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_10.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_11.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_12.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_13.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_14.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_15.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_16.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_17.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_18.jpg Escape_from_Tarkov_The_Hideout_19.jpg Hideout - Christmas tree.png|The module Christmas tree during the 2019 christmas season Videos Escape from Tarkov - Hideout top-down preview Patch Changes *Patch 0.12.2.5482 - 28 December 2019 : Added the module Christmas tree, which was active till the 14th January 2020. Announcement References Category:Location in Tarkov